Ancient
'"Ancient"' was the inspiration of the Dark Hunter organization. He was one the most trusted agents of ''"The Shadowed One", and was the only Dark Hunter older than his leader. He was also secretly an Order of Mata Nui member spying on the Dark Hunters. Biography A native to the same homeland as "The Shadowed One", "Ancient" rebelled against the harsh rules of this land and created a new life for himself. He started a business, hiring himself out to others and doing the work they were not willing to. He changed the island into a place of corruption ruled by warlords. The loyalty of "Ancient" could always be bought; he was more than happy to switch sides, but only if a better offer was made. At the end of a civil war, "Ancient" and "The Shadowed One" met and the idea for the Dark Hunters was born. Journeying together, the two discovered the Isle of Odina, where they seeded the base of their new organization. Soon after this, he was paid by the Order of Mata Nui to join them, and assigned as a spy in the Dark Hunters. Millennia later, "Ancient" found Hakann and Vezok after they stole the Makoki Stone from the Toa Fortress besieged by Frostelus. He took the tablet from them, and recruited both Skakdi into the Dark Hunters. "Ancient" was temporarily working with Voporak in search of the Vahi. Upon learning it was in Metru Nui, he returned to Odina, for [[Dweller|''"Dweller"]] was already stationed there. He also concluded that a raid of the island city to retrieve the mask would likely fail. After ''"Ancient" returned to Odina, he stood on the beach while the island's fortress was being rebuilt, watching the sea for Lariska's return. In doing so, he received a hidden message in the form of a specific formation by flying Rahi. He was ordered to try and convince "The Shadowed One" to help the Order, and if he failed, to kill the Dark Hunter leader. "Ancient" managed to persuade "The Shadowed One", and they traveled to Xia with a large fleet of Dark Hunters to destroy the island in order to ensure the Vortixx would no longer provide weapons for the Brotherhood of Makuta. He was also tasked with observing the Dark Hunters and delivering regular reports to the Order of their actions on Xia. "Ancient" was then sent to find "The Shadowed One" to discuss the defense of Xia. After some searching, he found the body of a dead Vortixx, along with "The Shadowed One", who had discovered the vials which contained the viruses Makuta Kojol had brought to Xia prior to his death. After informing "Ancient" with the knowledge of what he was going to do with these viruses, "The Shadowed One" killed "Ancient" with his disintegration beams in order to maintain the secret. ''Conquer and Enslave Abilities & Traits ''"Ancient" had a large amount of strength, and his armor was immune to most physical attacks. Like all Order of Mata Nui members, "Ancient" had his mind shielded from mental attacks. The Rhotuka that he launched robbed a target of all physical coordination. "Ancient" cared only about his payment, and would only work strictly with those who ensure the highest pay. "Ancient" was only affiliated with the Order of Mata Nui due to the profit involved, and for no moral purpose. Tools "Ancient" wore boots containing levitation Kanoka which allowed him to float when he stomped against the ground. He carried a modified Rhotuka Launcher, which was capable of creating more Rhotuka in a shorter amount of time. Trivia *''"Ancient"'' was created by Connor Harvey, sent into the LEGO Magazine Dark Hunter Building Contest, and was given a storyline role by Greg Farshtey, and put into the BIONICLE: Dark Hunters guide. *''"Ancient"'' was one of the few beings who knew the real name of "The Shadowed One". However, due to the leader's desire to keep it secret, he never revealed it. Appearances *''Conquer and Enslave'' (Mentioned Only in an Alternate Universe) *''BIONICLE Legends 4: Legacy of Evil'' *''Destiny War'' *''Dwellers in Darkness'' *''BIONICLE: Dark Hunters'' *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' *''BIONICLE: Makuta's Guide to the Universe'' (Mentioned Only) Category:Matoran Universe Category:Dark Hunters Category:Order of Mata Nui Category:ChocoLvr13